As if out of nowhere
by ExaltedKnight
Summary: Samus's more maternal side is unleashed when an old Smasher makes an unexpected comeback. [A Lucas x Samus friendship fix] [Celebrating the return of Lucas!]


**I've wanted to write a fic focusing entirely on these two for a while now, and with the recent announcement of Lucas's return in Smash 4, I thought now would be a better time than any to whip something up for you guys to enjoy. Also, my first story on this site! ****J**** enjoy.**

Samus let out a faint yawn as she brought her hands to her face, wiping the fatigue from her eyes. She took a few moments as to allow her gaze to adjust to the light, before rolling over onto her side, reaching out and turning the digital alarm clock to face her. Her brow arched upwards as she read the time it display.

_Nine thirty…? _The Bounty Hunter sighed. She'd slept through the alarm, yet again. Her only conclusion to why this was was the pills Dr Mario had prescribed to her when she went to him complaining of continuous nightmares. And she'd set the darn thing to seven o'clock. Go figure. Maybe she shouldn't take these before exercise mornings, Samus concluded.

_If I can be quick, I can still fit in an hour at the gym… _The Hunter figured to herself. Jumping out of bed, she freshened up, got changed and organised her hair with as much haste as she could, tying her blonde bangs in a ponytail as she always does. She wore her standard attire for the gym; a two piece outfit consisting of a blue vest and shorts, and a pair of grey trainers to hold her feet. A bit skimpy, some had had the liberty to point out to her before, though no less than her form-fitting Zero-Suit, Samus decided.

She shoved an empty bottle under the tap, running herself a drink of water before exiting her room. The walk down the hallway was quiet. Most of the Smashers would be in the cafeteria picking up breakfast by now, whilst the more lazy of the bunch such as Wario, Palutena and the Villager were still asleep. Samus didn't mind quiet, though. That's why she worked alone.

As she progressed further down the corridor, the structures around her began to open up, hinting that she was reaching the middle point of the Smash Centre. There was nobody here either, it appeared. The Hunter spotted a few figures pass her by in the distance, though she couldn't really tell who they were, nor did they even acknowledge she was there. Too caught up in their thoughts, most likely. Just as she was right now.

Though, suddenly, a distinct, recognisable voice called out for her. "Samus!" it beckoned for her with excitement.

The Hunter's eyes widened. All too distinct…

"Lucas?!" Samus spun around to face the fair haired boy, though just as soon as she did, the child completely glomped her, leaping up and wrapping his arms around her. "Woah, easy there, little guy" Samus chuckled, returning the embrace as she snuggled into him perhaps a little too tightly. "Oo-oof… t-tight squeeze… tight…" Lucas wheezed and tensed up. Samus pouted. "Right. Sorry" Samus spoke quietly in reply, her more serious and all-business demeanour washing back over her again. She bent down slightly, as to assist and allow Lucas to drop down from her arms.

"But… what are you doing here?" Samus asked with mixed shock and happiness, one hand resting on her hip as she ran the other though her hair. It wasn't as if the Bounty Hunter was unhappy to see him, though. Quite the contrary. In the Smash Tournament a few years back, Samus and he had gotten quite close. Ness seemed quite capable of taking care of himself, and Toon Link had the other Link around to watch out for him. Lucas, however, was all alone, and Samus took note of this the first time they met. She saw him as a timid, vulnerable little boy who needed a protector in his life, and as they interacted more and more, the Bounty Hunter took up the role of his guardian. He, in turn, viewed her as a motherly figure. The closest thing he'd had since his real mother died, at least.

"Didn't you hear? I finally got an invite here!" the boy answered her with enthusiasm, though his expression went rather sad as the realization of the delay it took sunk into the boy's head a little bit more. "It took a while, but… I got it." Lucas's gaze descended to the ground. Even his tone of voice sounded unhappy, now.

Samus frowned a little bit, crouching down so she would be more level with his height. She didn't like seeing him upset. She reached out, gently planting a hand on his shoulder, to sooth him. "I'm sure it didn't mean anything" she spoke calmly, frowning even more as Lucas's gaze remained stuck to his feet. "Lucas… listen to me" she'd say with a certain maternal sternness in her voice, planting her other hand on his opposite shoulder and shaking him softly as to grab his focus a bit more. Lucas finally looked back up at her.

"You don't think Mario didn't invite me on purpose, then?" Lucas spoke tearfully, holding back a sniffle. Samus's jaw dropped a bit, taken aback that he'd even think that. "Of course not!" she snapped firmly in response, her voice raising for a brief moment. She took a moment to draw a quick breath inward, before speaking her piece once more. "Mario isn't the kind of person to do that. He cares a great deal about this tournament and it's administration, sure, as it's his main priority here and all. But I'm almost affirmative that he only… misplaced your invitation. I don't think it was intentional." Samus spoke calmly, and clearly, Lucas watching her with his black, beady eyes all the while. Eventually, he nodded in understanding, as Samus smiled, arms spreading outward for another embrace. "Now come here, you" she ordered. With a smile, Lucas flung himself into her arms once more, holding onto the back of her neck, legs wrapped tightly around her torso. He cuddled into her, burying his head deep into her shoulder.

"I missed you, Sammy…" he whispered into her ear. Samus smiled, bouncing him slightly in her arms as though he were a baby, running her fingertips through his hair.

"I missed you too, Lucas… I missed you too."

**Welp, there ya go. I did my best to capture the character of Samus in this, my interpretation of her being that she's a tough, no-nonsense girl with a soft spot in her heart for children (orphaned/parentless children, especially). This one was a bit short, I know, but I'm planning to do a second chapter for this that'll hopefully be a bit stronger in length, so keep your eyes peeled if you liked it :P reviews and favourites are always welcomed.**


End file.
